teamparasetadsmangafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Tập tin:Sect Profile.png
Name = Sect. Full name ( Phiên âm Tiếng Việt ) = Sect Injujin. Sect Injuin is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's manga. He is currently one of the Duelists under the influence of a dark card given by the Skeleton Knight and is a member of the fabled dark cult known as the Skeleton Knight's Crusade. In Japanese, last names are said before first names, making him "Inju'in Sect'", which contains the term "insect". Design Sect's character design is quite unique as he, unlike any of the other characters, is based solely on a biker. His outfit consists of a biker's helmet, a crimson scarf and biking gear. His Duel Runner is in the shape of an ant, with the engine having the appearance of a ant, this being due to his deck originally being an ant deck. After Sect became infected by a dark card, his skin began to peel off of his face before his Duel with Jack Atlas was interrupted. It is currently unknown what is going to happen to Sect, although the dark card is most likely going to turn him into some form of undead being with a similar appearance to that of the Skeleton Knight. Personality Sect's personality was originally quite dynamic as he enjoyed Turbo Dueling, even when he lost. He originally acted quite competitive towards Yusei Fudo, whom he saw as a rival, but cheered him on whenever he Dueled. After Sect became a member of the Skeleton Knight's Crusade, he became quite sadistic and dark, believing life to be nothing but pain and misery. Biography Sect challenges Yusei Fudo to a Turbo Duel, in a Satellite factory, in the hopes of defeating him. Yusei wins, but is impressed by Sect's performance and accepts Sect as his rival. After the Duel, Sect climbs up on top of a tank and, following an urban legend, holds two cards up to the sunset. He clasps them together and prays that the Skeleton Knight will give him rare cards to use to beat Yusei. The Skeleton Knight appears, but refuses to give cards to someone this weak. He takes Sect captive and knocks him out. The knight challenges Yusei to a Duel in order to save Sect. During the Duel, Sect wakes-up and starts cheering for Yusei. Yusei takes Sect on the back of his Duel Runner to bring him to the hospital. However, Yusei is forced into a Turbo Duel with Jack Atlas on the way. During the Duel, Sect falls off Yusei's Duel Runner. Yusei abandons the Duel to save him and both of them fall into a body of water. Yusei manages to get Sect to Puzzle Hospital, where he is treated for a minor concussion. While Sect is in the hospital, the Skeleton Knight appears to him in a dream. According to the ancient edicts, the knight says that he shall grant Sect's wish. Sect wakes up, frightened, but finds himself holding a card. Sect arrived at the stadium of the D1 Grand Prix, wearing a poncho, shortly after Yusei started his Duel with Greiger. Sect urged Yusei to show everyone the outcome of his special training. Akiza approached Sect over this and asked if he was with Yusei. Sect was shy at first, wondering if Yusei knew this pretty lady. He acted tough and said that he is Yusei's rival. He was shocked when Akiza correctly guessed that Yusei's new training meant he had developed a new Sense. During Yusei's turbo duel with Hunter Pace, Sect overhears some of Hunter's goons joking about them taking Yusei's turbo chip out of his Duel Runner so Hunter could win the race by overtaking Yusei. As this happened, Sect began to pick a fight with the goons and when they thought they were getting the upper hand, his Demon King Dragon Beelze began to infect him with a pure darkness that gave him enough strength to defeat Hunter's three goons. After this, he disappears without a trace. After hearing about these events, Yusei began to look for him throughout the city, as Sector Security were looking for him in order to place him under arrest. Lazar observed these events and informed Rex Goodwin that Sect has a dark card. Overhearing their conversation, Jack Atlas walked out and began to look for Sect, claiming that he wanted his card of darkness. After these events, Sect rode to the harbour on his Duel Runner, trying to escape from all of the attention his fight had brought up, only to be cornered by Jack, who challenged him to a Turbo Duel. Suddenly, the card of darkness began to infect Sect again, and both prepared for a Duel of darkness. During the duel, Yusei Fudo drives in between him and Jack, causing Sect to snap out of his dark manner for a short while. However, after summoning Beelze, he begins to think that Yusei is looking down upon him and making fun of him because he was weak. As the duel progresses, Sect becomes more and more consumed by the dark card, even to the extent of having his skin begin to flake off, showing that the dark card carries some form of curse. During the duel, Jack gains a massive upper hand by summoning his Dark Highlander, but shortly after this happens, the Skeleton Knight appears and takes Sect with him, ending the Duel and leaving Jack and Yusei shocked at what just happened. Relationships Yusei Fudo Sect originally saw Yusei as an older brother figure, occasionally calling him "aniki" (big brother in Japanese). He believes that Yusei is an awesome duelist who deserves to win all. After Sect became an ally of the Skeleton Knight, his once friendly outlook on Yusei turned sour, as he now believes that Yusei looks down on him as a weak Duelist. Skeleton Knight When Sect wished for cards from the Skeleton Knight, his wish was granted and the Skeleton Knight gave him the poweful, dark card, "Demon King Dragon Beelze". But this power came at a hefty price: Sect's soul. It is due to this that Sect is now a member of the Skeleton Knight's Crusade, a dark and powerful organization consisting of several Duelists who wished for cards from the Skeleton Knight. All of them seek to destroy the Signers. Sect sees the Skeleton Knight as a powerful figure, maybe even father-like, as he rescued Sect from his duel with Jack before he lost. Sect's Deck focuses on Insect-Type monsters. Sect also has the addition of a card of darkness to his deck shortly after he wakes up in hospital. After obtaining the dark card, his deck seems to have taken on a theme of darkness. Trích từ Yugi-oh Wikia.